Decease Behind The Trees/Dialogues
Gino: ! I was patrolling the zone in an helicopter and saw what appears to be a dead body at the forest in the Jamin Fields! Gino: I've reported it to Chief Smith and he says that you and Evan should investigate that. I'll let Evan know too! Chapter 1 Investigate Forest Evan: Look, ! The victim was left in a mud puddle, probably on purpose so that some pieces of evidence get contaminated but I'm sure that you'll manage to find something anyway. Evan: Well, regarding the autopsy it's up to Daniel so let's hope that he can manage to find something anyway. Evan: And this shotgun in obviously our murder weapon. It's better for us that we've already found it, but it's careless of the killer to leave it next to the victim's body. Can you examine it? Evan: About these footprints, we'll have to take pictures and show them to Lindsey. I noticed that these footprints go from the victim to that road over there. We should see if we can find any evidence there. Evan: Oh, and I also found the victim's ID inside one of her jacket's pockets. Her name is Jacqueline Ramos! Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: Jacqueline was shot in her chest twice, but there's something strange. She was shot with rhodium bullets. No-one makes them out of rhodium, what means the killer hand-crafted them. Daniel: I'll leave them at the lab in case you want to take a look at them later. Evan: Thanks! Maybe we will need the bullets later. Daniel: Besides, the killer must have hated Jacqueline because they spat at her. Thankfully, I could take a bit of that and I can assure you something. The spittle had mucus, so... Daniel: Evan, are you alright? Evan: No! You're so nasty! But at least we know our killer caught a cold. Thank you! Evan: , if Jacqueline died today, her murderer must still have that cold. Daniel: That's not all! The DNA I found in the sample shows that the killer has black hair. Write that down, ! Examine Shotgun Evan: What did you find, ? Let me see! Evan: A DNA sample? Cool, now let's see who it belongs to. Maybe it takes us straight to the culprit! Examine DNA Evan: So this DNA belongs to a certain man called Pablo Sount. I've never heard about him but we should go talk to him if his DNA is on the murder weapon. Talk to Pablo Sount about the murder weapon Evan: Kid, we found your DNA on a shotgun which was used to murder a lady called Jacqueline Ramos. Is there anything you have to say about that? Pablo: You just don't realize it. I work in an armory shop, I sell shotguns! Evan: Who bought the last one you sold? Pablo: I don't know, I didn't work this morning because I've been ill but my father told me that we've been shoplifted. Maybe that killer did it! Pablo: I would offer you surveillance footage but we don't have any cameras in our shop, I'm really sorry. Analyze Footprints Lindsey: I couldn't calculate the size of the killer's feet since these footprints aren't complete, but the logo on the print is a brand of men's shoes. Evan: Then the murderer is a man. Duly noted! Investigate Road Evan: , doesn't it call your attention? Those footprints ended in this tire track. Surely the killer walked from the Jamin Fields over here and went away in a car. Evan: We could take a look at the brand, don't you think? Examine Tire track Evan: Thayst. Well, call me ignorant, but I don't know that brand. Evan: Let's give this to Lindsey, she'll come up with something important, I'm sure. Analyze Thayst tire track Lindsey: I've done some research on this Thayst company and I think I know why we've never heard of it, guys. Lindsey: First of all, this company is under the name of a Townvillian called Roger Andrews and it's still a small business. Lindsey: But do you know what is more interesting? Thayst was registered yesterday! Evan: Wow, ! Then we need to hurry up! Only a few people can have bought Thayst wheels. We need to talk to Roger Andrews as soon as possible. Evan: And we can be sure that it's our killer who uses Thayst wheels. Let's write it down. Talk to Roger Andrews about his wheels Roger: Who are you? What do you need? Evan: We're the police, obviously. We have to ask you a few questions. Are you Thayst's owner? Roger: Well... yes. But I opened my business just yesterday. Am I already in trouble so soon? Evan: And how good was it? Did you sell too many products? Roger: Yes, I did! Too many neighbours came to buy my Thayst auto parts. The first production line was a complete success! Evan: And what about wheels? Did you sell wheels? Roger: Well... I don't remember, there were many people, and most of them are just strangers to me. Only person I know that uses Thayst wheels is me. Chapter 2 Gino: And, Evan, ? What did you find out about that case? Was it actually a dead person I saw from the helicopter? Alan Smith: Yes, boys, tell me! Did you discover anything useful? Evan: We want to focus on Roger Andrews, he's the one that could give us the most information. However, he doesn't want to talk too much about Thayst. Alan Smith: Jacqueline Ramos deserves to rest in peace. Go to Roger's shop and make him talk! Evan: We could also ask Pablo about the wheels, right, ? Apart from Roger, he's our only suspect so far. Talk to Pablo about Thayst Evan: Pablo, do you know a brand of wheels called Thayst? Pablo: Yes, I do. Since I haven't been working because of this cold I caught, I took the time to buy some things for my car and I decided to give this new local business a chance. Evan: So you bought their wheels, am I right? Pablo: I did, in fact. Is that of any relevance to the other investigation you mentioned earlier? Investigate Garage (Before investigating) Roger: What do you want now? Evan: Just to take a look around this garage. There's a dead woman and our job is to investigate, Mr Andrews. Roger: This is private property, sir. If I find out that you're taking anything with you, I'm filing a complaint! (After investigating) Evan: , this laptop will surely be something interesting. Maybe we can see who bought those Thayst wheels. Evan: Look at this used handkerchief! Apparently Roger Andrews caught a cold, so we'll have to keep an eye on him. Evan: And this cash register could also be of interest, so why don't we see if there's anything relevant to the case in it? Examine Laptop Evan: Great! Now let's give it to Lindsey and she'll give us results in no time. Analyze Laptop Lindsey: I checked the laptop in every file and folder, and I can tell you Andrews just used it for his business. Lindsey: He wrote down his sold products here, and there was a file just for wheels! They all paid by credit card, so their names are here! Evan: Oh! And who bought Thayst wheels? Lindsey: He bought himself four wheels, but also Jacqueline Ramos bought some, and Pablo Sount too. Evan: So Roger knew her! We can say with certainty that they met yesterday after he opened his business. Lindsey: But there was another customer. Barbara Thacks! Evan: Barbara Thacks? , she's one of the most wanted thieves in this city! We must ask her about Jacqueline. If she's involved in this case in any way shape or form, then it's a chance to put her in jail! Evan: We should also talk to Roger again, now that we know about his encounter with the victim. Ask Roger about his sells Evan: Roger, we know you sold wheels to Jacqueline Ramos yesterday. Roger: What? Who is she? Evan: Don't keep secrets from the police. We know that you're trying to hide information from us, but as soon as we find out what it is, it's over for you! Talk to Barbara Thacks about the wheels she bought Barbara: One more time, the police is here. Evan: Interesting, huh? What do you have to say about Jacqueline Ramos? Barabara: Nothing. I don't even know her. Evan: You bought wheels from a parts house called Thayst, right? Barabara: Yes, but they weren't for me. I bought them for my boyfriend, Craig Mistem. Evan: But, don't you use his car? Barbara: No, I can't drive. I hate his car too, so I'm sorry if I'm not what you're looking for. Evan: No worries, we're just gonna see if Mr Mistem can say anything to us. Speak to Craig Mistem about Thayst Evan: Do you have a car with Thayst wheels? Craig: Yes, my girlfriend bought them... Atishoo! Sorry, I caught a cold yesterday. Evan: I noticed. Do you live or work near the Jamin fields? Craig: No, I live downtown and I work in the Queen Elizabeth Foundry. Evan: A foundry? A place where you melt metals like silver, gold or RHODIUM? And give them shapes like coins, keys, or BULLETS? Craig: Eh...yes. Evan: , why don't we go to that foundry? Investigate Foundry Evan: Look, . A tire without a rim. What is it doing here? Did they melt it? Evan: And guess the brand. Thayst! Roger Andrews deserves another visit. What on Earth is that man up to? See if Roger melted the rim Roger: I didn't think you'd come back. I thought it was obvious that I'm not happy with your presence here. Evan: Don't worry. We'll just ask you some questions. What metal do you use to make your wheels? Roger: Rhodium. It's cheaper than most other metals. Evan: Do you know Queen Elizabeth Foundry? Roger: Yes. I send rhodium there to be molten and they make the rim for my wheels. Evan: And Craig Mistem? Do you know who he is? Roger: Umm... Nope, I don't think I know the guy. Chapter 3 Alan Smith: And? What did you get against Barbara Thacks, ? Evan: Nothing. This case is about to be lost if we don't find clues. Alan Smith: What about the fingerprints on the bullets? Evan: WHAT?? , we forgot to do that! And we can also investigate the foundry again. Examine Bullets Evan: Nice skills finding the fingerprints on those rhodium bullets, ! Evan: We can have Lindsey analyze these to see who touched the bullets. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: The fingerprints you found on the bullets match perfectly with Barbara Thacks's ones. Congratulations! Evan: Really? I expected different results. Anyway, it's a good opportunity to see what we can get on Barbara. That thief needs to be caught sooner or later! Evan: Anyway, I don't think we'll be able to make her confess anything, . She'll come up with some excuse every time. Ask Barbara Thacks about her prints on the murder bullets Barbara: What do you think you're going to get by telling me you've found my fingerprints? Do you really think that's going to do anything? Evan: The fact is that they were on the bullets that killed Jacqueline Ramos. Barbara: Is she dead?! Oh, my! Evan: You said you didn't know her... Barbara: Because I thought it was another one of your stupid questionaires to pin something on me. But a life is something different, , and I won't stand up for any murderer. Barbara: She was the lawyer who tried to sue me many times, actually. Just like you, she repeatedly tried to get me arrested. But I did not kill her, so you better try to clear my name of any murder suspicions. Evan: We know the kind of criminal that you are, Barbara. You better take care of yourself or we're gonna lock you up for good anytime soon. Investigate Foundry floor Evan: Let's see what this paper you found around here is... It says "10.00 - melt rhodium, 10.10 - craft bullets, 10.45 - check out of work, 11.00 - meeting with her". It's like some sort of agenda. Evan: We know that Craig works here and that he probably made the bullets that were used for the murder, so this "meeting" could have been with Jacqueline! Let's go and ask him. Ask Craig about the note you found in the foundry Craig: I... I don't know anything about that note. Evan: We found it at YOUR workplace! Who's her? Is it Barbara, is it Jacqueline? Craig: I don't know any Jacqueline! It's not any of them, ... Evan: So you know what this note is about! You wrote it! What are you trying to hide, boy? Craig: I don't want to talk about that, please! I didn't kill anybody, please, leave me alone! Back at the station... Gino: Evan, ! Ashley Jamin wants to talk to you right now. Evan: Really? Gino: Yeah! Chief Smith wants you to go to the Jamin fields so you can meet her there. She must have something to say about this case. Evan: , Ashley Jamin is the daughter of one of the most important agronomic producers in the city. Evan: Her father owns the Jamin fields, so this conversation might be interesting. Let's go see what she wants! Ashley Jamin wants to talk to you Ashley: I came to this field this morning and I found my friend's corpse, , it was horrible! Ashley: How do you think it feels? We worked together for years, and suddenly she's gone forever! This is not fair, Jacqueline did not deserve to die! Evan: I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Jamin. I'd like to inform you that we've already been investigating her case. By the way, did you notice anything important when you came here this morning? Ashley: I... atishoo! I didn't. I'm sorry for not reporting her murder before, but I was so sad and distraught! I never thought I'd see a corpse like that, or that it would be a friend... Evan: Don't worry, we're going to catch this killer really soon. We'll look around the fields to look for more evidence, ok? Investigate Forest Ashley: If I didn't have my golden ring on, I'd swear this is mine! Ashley: It's not Jacqueline's either. She was allergic to gold! Evan: How do you know this is gold, Miss Jamin? Ashley: Trust me, I've seen gold jewelry a couple of times in my life. Nobody throws golden rings around in a field. The killer wears golden rings, ! Evan: I'm sure Barbara Thacks wears at least one. She's stolen every kind of jewelry that you can possibly imagine. Evan: And I don't think Craig Mistem wears any rings if he works at a foundry, so... Evan: If Roger Andrews does, he's our man! I remember Pablo wasn't wearing any. Investigate Roger's desk Evan: This jewel box will reveal to us what the truth is! Let's see what's inside. Examine Jewel box Evan: , those rings are identical to the one we saw in the forest! Evan: At last, we know who took Jacqueline Ramos's life. Let's arrest the killer! Arrest killer Evan: Roger Andrews, you are under arrest for the murder of Jacqueline Ramos. Roger: And what should I have done? She deserved it! Roger: I'd just started a business and that lawyer came to me with stupid "legal matters". Just because I was selling stolen autoparts! Evan: What?! And what else was she supposed to do?! Why couldn't you just bribe her? Roger: She said she'd meet her colleague the next morning, so I offerred to give her a lift. When we got to the forest, I took my shotgun and shot her! Roger: I asked Barbara Thacks for a favor after giving her one of my wheels... Roger: Her boyfriend had to melt the rim and make some bullets. It was the perfect murder plan! Evan: What the... It was not! That was the most idiotic nonsense that I've ever seen in my career as a policeman! Esteban Gonzalez: Mr Andrews, you have been brought here for the murder of Jacqueline Ramos and your... carefully thought out plan. Roger: My business will not be brought down this easily, your Honor! I've worked really hard to establish my own company! Esteban Gonzalez: Silence, please, Mr Andrews! This Court sentences you to 50 years in jail with no chance for parole for murder and thievery. Session is adjourned! Evan: Congratulations, ! You've done everything excellently. Another successfully solved case. Evan: The shame is that we didn't get anything against Barbara Thacks, but it's not over till it's over. Evan: I'm kind of tired now. Some coffee right now would be good, right? Additional Investigation Alan Smith: Great job, ! This is the third time you catch those criminals! Alan Smith: Why don't you go to see Ashley Jamin? You should thank her for her help in this case, ok? Alan Smith: And also go back to Roger's garage. If Barbara Thacks was there, she must have made off with something. Alan Smith: Also tell Craig Mistem to stop messing around. He's been telling me he wants to talk to you. Thank Ashley for her participation in the case Ashley: Help me please! Jacqueline had one of my contracts. It's a very good business, and I lost it. Can you do something? Evan: Last time she came here, it was for work. She must have left a briefcase here. Evan: , why don't we take a look around the fields? Investigate Forest Evan: Awesome, ! This briefcase is obviously what Ashley needs. Evan: But it's full of things! How will we find the right paper between all of this? Evan: Well, you always know what to do! Examine Briefcase Evan: This contract has been torn into pieces! Why would she do it? Evan: Do you think you can rearrange it and see why is it ripped off? Examine Torn contract Evan: This contract says Ashley Jamin owns another field in the Oak Valleys. Evan: , the only person that might live around there is Steve Zasts, an agronomer. And this paper is not the common one. Evan: It's time to send this new sample to the lab! Analyze Contract Sabrina: This contract was made of oak paper, and the closest oaks are in the Oak Valleys. Sabrina: Also, Steve Zasts's fingerprints were on the paper. Where did we get them? From penal antecedents! Evan: Then Ashley's business wasn't "clean" at all! Jacqueline knew this. Evan: That's why she destroyed the contract. Buying those fields was a risky business! And Ashley knew it... She has to explain a bit things to us. Ask Ashley about the contract with Steve Zasts Ashley: Yes, I'll buy the Oak Valleys from Steve Zasts. And? Evan: Your family bought Townville Forest, Di Giappo farms, Northern Fields and now Oak Valleys. Evan: But Steve Zasts is not more than a criminal. What secret exchange is behind this? Ashley: I... I'm not who did this! Please don't do anything! I'll give you this, ok? Investigate Garage Evan: , this safe looks like something a thief would look at! And it's open... Evan: But Roger Andrews could open it too. Let's see who did it! Examine Open safe Evan: Yeah! Let's give these fingerprints to Lindsey and hope they're Barbara's ones. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: It's true, ! Roger Andrews's fingerprints were on that safe. Lindsey: But in the spinning wheel, the fingerprints were of Barbara Thacks! Congratulations, . You found a big clue. Evan: So it means she opened it! Evan: We need to talk to her, . We've got prooves against her now! Arrest Barbara Thacks for robbing Barbara: What's the matter with my fingerprints? You're always looking for them! Evan: You stole Roger Andrews's... Evan: Money? Jewels? What is it? Barbara: You don't even know what you're looking for! There are no prooves! Evan: , I hate the fact that she's right! We don't know anything about it! Evan: But I'm sure we'll get her later. Anyway, thanks for your participation in the case. See what Craig needs Craig: , I lost my wallet! I have my ID there, some money, and I need those things! Please help me! Evan: Calm down, Craig. We'll look for it. Where do you think you lost it? Craig: At the foundry. Help me, please! I want my wallet back! Investigate Foundry Evan: Here it is! Now, , let's give this to Craig. Evan: What? Snooping? I don't know, why would we? Evan: The note? But it's irrelevant! I don't care about his lovers, and- Ok, let's do it. Examine Wallet Evan: This is... a photo! A photo of Craig and Ashley kissing. Then she's the one. Evan: I think it's got something written. Why don't you brush a bit? Examine Photo Evan: "For our everlasting love". This is more than obvious! But how did they meet? Evan: I mean, the Jamin family is so rich, and Craig's not! I know it's not important, but... Evan: Well, let's give the wallet to Craig, and it's over. Talk to Craig about the Jamin family Craig: Oh, you found it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Evan: And you're dating Ashley Jamin. Does Barbara know about that? Craig: Of course she does! Ashley is the one who doesn't know about Barbara. I see you really care about my wallet. Evan: The Jamin family isn't a game, Craig. They're taking over this district. They're one of the richest in Townville. You will be really in a trouble when they discover your relationship. Craig: Yeah, that's what they say. But my friends congratulate me. I'm fooling with Ashley Jamin. A rich woman! Category:Dialogues